Sydney Harbour Bridge Tragedy
by NCIS-TIVA.DENSI4EVA.Gryffindor
Summary: Hi please give my story a go. It's my first one ever. I created it in my English class while bored. so the summary: What happens when a plane crashes into the Sydney Harbour Bridg. Read and find out. please be nice and creative critism accepted. I'm only in grade 9 so please tell me if it's for my grade.


**The life that turned from bad to good**

Walking down the hallway on the ship surrounded by people, I lived here for months on end. It was crowded, hot and sticky. In our navy uniform, sleeves rolled up and jackets open to reveal our grey shirt, some with the jacket off. We were all smiling waiting to see our families again after months. Back home to Sydney.

"Hey Becca, you going home or do you have duty" the familiar voice of Seaman Joshua Holiday asked. I turned around, smiling "yep I sure am I can't wait to see them". Little did we know that as we were sailing under the bridge and into the harbour back to port, a plane is headed straight for the bridge.

Our captain has fear in his voice as he announces "attention all crew, there has been a major accident involving the bridge, I'm afraid everyone has to stay to help the injured and clean up". The smile on my face disappeared. I was worried. The port was right next to the bridge where all our families were.

The next thing I knew was someone shaking me. I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that I slide down the wall thinking, worrying. In front of me is our Xo asking me if I was alright. I nodded and replied with a shaky yes.

I stood back up and headed towards my cabin leaving a worried Xo behind me. I lied down on my bunk and closed my eyes.

10 minutes later I was being shaken again. I open my eyes and rub them with the back of my hand. Standing over me is Jessica Bird my cabin mate. "We have to go up to the deck and wait to dock to get off and help out" Jess explained as to why she woke me up.

We made our way out to the deck ready to go and help out. My gut churned as if telling me something bad really happened and you're not going to like it.

As we step off straight away I see fear in everyone's eyes. My ship mates spot their families and sprint over to check if they're alright. As I look around I see relief on my friends faces as they turn and smile at me. I give a small smile back but I wasn't for long till I see bodies and paramedics.

I run over and see my family, blood all over them, paramedics covering them up. I scream and I hear footsteps running towards me. I get on my knees and start cuddling as many members of my family as I can fit, the others under my body as I'm lying on top of them, making sure they can't leave. I feel strong firm hands grab and try to pull me away but I won't budge, so then I feel 3 pairs of hands on me and they succeed for pulling me away. I scream saying let me go. I feels safe arms wrap around me as the person I despise the most whispers in my ear "Bec you have to let the paramedics take them away, I know it hurts, but you gotta we will all be here for you." Billy "Spider" Webb says, as he strokes my hair trying to calm me down. It takes a while but I kept hitting him telling to let me go, I finally give up.

A few weeks later I'm in my black dress with my friends surrounding me. I'm in tears as I sit on spider's lap so he can keep me calm and safe. He whispers it'll be alright but I can't believe him. My family is dead. My makeup has run and Buffer points out that I look like a sad panda bear, from where I kept rubbing my eyes, so I ended up rubbing my mascara all over my eyes. I laugh a little at that, and that makes them smile.

I know it's going to be a long journey, but with my Hammersley family I know I'll get there eventually. I know that no matter what they will be there. Especially one male who I have grown very fond of over my years in the navy. Spider.

I can't thank him enough he put up with me hitting him, crying and wrecking his uniform, crying and wrecking his nice dressy top, but yet he's still there for me.

A while down the track and Spider and I are happily married, with our first child on the way. We survived all these years and after 2 years of knowing each other, he finally found the guts to ask me out. Of course I said "of course you idiot", when he asked me we were on the deck of the ship and I didn't know it but the crew were hiding. after a year in the same place he asked me out, he got down on one knee saying " Rebecca Brown, you are the cutest girl in the world, I can't imagine my life without you, will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife", as he was proposing Bird, Nav and the Xo had tears running down their cheeks, with the boys rolling their eyes at the girls they all turned their attention back to spider and I. after a few moments I still hadn't responded. I saw the fear in his eye then I screamed "yes, of course I will and guys get out from behind the crates". As they walked out they were smiling and laughing. Buff asked "how did you know we were there", and I replied "it you guys you can't keep your nose out of anything". They smiled and laughed and said true.

A few months later I'm walking down the aisle with our captain on my arm, walking me down. I have the biggest smile on my face, and as we say 'I do' I became the luckiest girl alive. A few months after that I started feeling sick, so I went to see Swain. he just said that it was a stomach bug. I nodded, but after a 1 week I did not seem to get better. We were on another ship when I collapsed. Spider caught my head before it made contact with the deck and was screaming my name.

I awoke with spider holding onto my hand looking afraid but happy. As I opened my eyes, Spider's face grew the biggest smile as he kissed me with such passion that I lost my breath. I asked what happened, and when he told me I was a little concerned. But yet he had s mile on his face so I asked him why. He told me that I was 2 months pregnant. I had a smile on my face.

As I left the medic ward and made my way up to the bridge I was surprised to see all my friends up there. Turns out spider told them we had news. as we announced I was pregnant the girls screamed, we all had to cover our ears, after they had their little scream we all burst out laughing. He had the biggest, tightest, longest group hug ever. And after that there was congratulations, you'll make a great mum to me, and to spider congratulations, hurt her of the baby we'll kill you and you'll make a great dad. We took a group photo after minutes of asking from Nav and Bird.

And that brings us to now. I'm 9 months pregnant, cuddled up to Sider on our couch, when I go into labour, spider rings everyone and they meet at the hospital.

After 2 hours in labour, it was time to give birth and after ½ hour of pain I was finally holding my son.

As everyone came in we announced his name. Michael Anthony Webb. Everyone awed and played pass the baby, until eventually he came back to me and a looked at him lovingly and spider gave me a kiss on my forehead and then one on our sons. We took a photo, and then my eyes started to droop. Everyone started piling out after hugs or kisses or handshakes.

It was now my husband son and I. we were the perfect family, and I will treasure it. Nothing will get in the way of my family. Nothing.


End file.
